I Am Yours
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day 1386: With both of their talks to their parents done, Rachel is waiting to hear from Quinn, which leads a small incident followed by relief. - Runaway Bride series


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 64th cycle. Now cycle 66!_

* * *

**"I Am Yours"  
Rachel/Quinn  
Runaway Bride series  
_(no listing yet, sequel to "No Third Chances")_**

Rachel hadn't heard from Quinn yet, and she didn't want to see it as a bad sign, but she had to wonder. Her fathers had just come in to say goodnight to her, which meant they'd be sat up in their bed for an hour or so. Dad would be watching his late night shows on the television in their room, while Pop would be making his way through whatever novel he was in the middle of at the moment. Now here she was, on her own, debating whether or not to…

When her phone rang, she startled and went to pick it up, which only resulted in her slamming her hand into her desk. She held it close to herself, squeezing her eyes shut and trying not to shout out, then remembered the phone and reached with her other hand to answer.

"Hello?" she spoke, and she could hear the pain in her voice.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

"Quinn," she breathed.

"Did it not go alright?" the voice on the phone asked and Rachel waited a moment before speaking. "Hey…"

"It's fine, I just… I slammed my hand into the desk when I went to reach for my phone," she explained.

"Oh…" Quinn sounded relieved.

"It really hurts," Rachel frowned.

"Is it broken?" Quinn asked.

"I don't think so, it just needs to stop hurting, I'll be fine. H-how'd it go with your mother?" she asked, trying to make herself feel normal again, shaking her hand out, which was generally a mistake.

"It took me a while to do it," Quinn admitted. "I kept trying, but then I couldn't make myself say it. And then… I just did it."

"Are you okay?"

"I am. I really am. She was okay with all of it. She was scared, you know, with how people might react to me, but that's normal."

"Yeah, it is," Rachel breathed.

"What about your fathers, how'd that go?"

"Oh, it was fine, I mean I knew it would be so that's… that's good, so… What does it mean? Now that I told my fathers, and you told your mother, is it like… official or something?" She heard Quinn chuckle and it got her to smile, the first time since she'd hurt her hand.

"It was already official, but yes. Although we are still keeping it a secret beyond that, so some might argue it isn't that official. Whoever they are, we're keeping it secret for our reasons, so I don't care what they think, do you?"

"Definitely not."

"How's your hand?" Quinn asked.

"Still stings, you know."

"You should put some ice on it."

"Right, why didn't I think of that," Rachel quietly moved out of her room, past her fathers' room and down the stairs.

"The pain probably didn't help with the thinking straight part."

"Yeah," Rachel got to the bottom of the stairs and stopped, thinking about the girl on the other end of the line. "I really wish I could see you right now."

"Well, about that," she could hear the smile in Quinn's voice and she looked to the door.

"Where are you?"

"Coming up the street, I'll be there in a minute." They hung up and Rachel went to the door, opening it just as Quinn was coming toward it. As soon as she came in, her eyes were on to the injured hand. "Let me take a look."

"Be careful," Rachel begged.

"Always," Quinn promised her. They went into the kitchen, where Quinn could get some ice for her hand. Rachel winced when she placed the bag, but it felt good, too, and she let out a breath. "It doesn't look broken, how does it feel?"

"It'll be okay, I think. It feels better a bit."

"My magic powers of healing hard at work," Quinn was pleased. "If it's not better tomorrow you should probably go to the hospital or the clinic or something. I can go with you."

"That'd be good," Rachel smiled.

"I can't stay very long, but after tonight, I guess I needed to see you, too." Rachel nodded at that, and Quinn leaned in to kiss her, gently, minding her hand. The injured girl was not too pleased with that hand either. The moment she'd heard the phone ring earlier, part of her had known it would be Quinn, and it had made her feel… anxious. But now every time she moved, all she felt was pain. "I'll try and stay as long as I can, okay? To make sure that you've got what you need."

"I don't even know how I'm going to change," Rachel scoffed, looking down at herself, then, realizing what she might have been suggesting, she looked back up to Quinn. "I mean, I could, I didn't…"

"I can help, if you…" she said at the same time. "Unless it might…"

"What?" Rachel asked.

"I was going to say 'get out of hand,' then I thought that might be a bit too…" she pointed to Rachel's hand, which made the brunette laugh and got her started, too. It had eased the tension, so they could look at the offer from a practical standpoint.

"Okay, but my dads probably shouldn't know you're here. I mean I told them about us, but the rules still apply, you know? If it was 'no boys alone after bed,' it's probably the same for girls, right?"

"I'll be quiet," Quinn promised, and before this could turn into innuendos, they headed back to Rachel's room. She was going to have to put off her nightly ritual, at least this time. Quinn was being helpful, but that would have been pushing it. She already had her pyjamas waiting on the bed, all she had to do was change out of her clothes and into them. But then this was her girlfriend, she had to remember. This was her girlfriend, who had seen very little of her, although she in turn had done some exploring, the last time they'd been alone like this. She didn't want to give everything away, not on this night, with her still aching hand.

She'd turned around, and Quinn had carefully pushed her brown hair around her shoulders, the better to get at the zipper on her dress. Rachel hadn't thought this through. This alone was making her heart race. Quinn had helped her out of the dress and hung it back in the closet for her. After she had gotten her into the pyjama pants, there they were, Quinn fully dressed, and her in her pants and her bra.

"I'm going to turn around, okay?" Rachel told her.

"Yeah, good idea," Quinn replied. When she did, Rachel felt the gentle hand settle between her shoulder blades for a moment, making her breathe in, before the bra was unclasped. She looked over her shoulder, seeing Quinn had gone back to get the button up shirt that matched her pants, so she slipped off the bra to be ready for the shirt. Her injured hand went first, unpleasantly so, and then the other.

"Can you, uh…" Rachel turned hesitantly, pointing to the buttons, and she could see Quinn was as tense as she was, looking at the exposed flesh between the two ends of the unbuttoned shirt.

"Sure, I… yeah… of course," Quinn sounded like she was bracing herself. Rachel almost expected her hands to be shaking, but instead she carefully closed the shirt up, one button at a time. "I should get going… before my mother wonders where I've gone," Quinn nodded, looking back at her.

"Okay, yeah," Rachel agreed, moving in to kiss her goodbye, as they did now. This one was less careful than the last, but it still had to end, and Rachel walked her to the door, waving as she drove off. After she'd closed the door, she looked to the bruise coming out of her sleeve, groaning. "Stupid hand."

THE END

* * *

******A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
************always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
